Relic
by jepenner
Summary: When Hanne is adopted into the Ausgardian royal family, she is nothing but grateful. The youngest prince, however, looks on his family's charitable work with disgust after Hanne becomes the chief royal musician, thinking that they only want to keep her as a performing monkey. What he never expected was to fall for her... This series was also published on imagine-loki..
1. Chapter 1

The kingdom of Asgaurd lay shining in the sun one day. Peace had finally been restored to the kingdom after years of fighting with Jotunheim. Loki, Odin, and Thor had returned victorious, and the celebrations had lasted for a week. Order restored, Asgaurd resumed it's normal ebb and flow of life. Children still resisted their school work; housewives still complained about the price of eggs, and Odin still sat on his throne.

Loki and Frigga sat in her luxurious apartments, playing a game of chess.

"Loki!" exclaimed Frigga, not missing the slight of hand Loki had just performed in order to gain the upper hand in the game.

"What?" he looked back at her, feigning innocence.

"That's cheating," responded Frigga, trying(and failing) to make her expression serious. But Loki's mischief was endearing to her. He never acted out of malice; he only meant fun. Loki only chuckled softly in reply, replacing the pieces to the proper, fair positions.

Suddenly a great boom echoed off of the Bifrost.

"Odd," said Frigga, rising to cross to the window. She and Loki watched as a figure came striding across the Rainbow Bridge.

"it's Father!" exclaimed Loki.

"he hadn't told me he was leaving," mused Frigga.

Thor came striding into the room, without even pausing to knock. Frigga cluked her tongue impatiently.

"Who is it?" Thor asked, not bothering to temper his voice.

"It's father. He's returned. Do you know where he went?" asked Loki.

Thor only shook his head.

Suddenly a servant appeared at the doorway and bowed.

"your majesty, my princes. The king requests your presence in the throne room."

Frigga looked at her sons.

"Looks like we won't have to wonder for long."

The group made their way to the throne room, and the huge wooden doors creaked open as the three strode in.

Odin sat at his throne, a ragged figure beside him. As they grew closer, they could see that it was a young girl, only fifteen or sixteen years old. She was filthy, her hair disheveled, and she was dressed in the most ragged dress that Frigga, Thor, and Loki had ever seen.

"Where were you, father?" Thor asked, confused.

"I was making a quiet tour of my realm, and I came across this young lady. I don't know what happened to her, it seems she cannot speak."

Frigga looked at the young girl with compassion. She was clearly exhausted, and swayed slightly on the spot as though she would collapse at any moment. Her eyes were wide with terror and confusion, and there was blood on her forehead from what looked like a deep cut.

"Please sit down, dear." She offered politely, not wishing to frighten her.

The girl sat on the steps.

"What's your name? Where are you from? What is your business in Asgaurd?" Thor demanded.

"Thor," Frigga warned.

Without warning, the girl burst into tears, great heaving sobs wracking her body.

Loki stared. He had never seen grief like this, not even from the wives of fallen warriors after the battle of Jotunheim.

Frigga sat down next to the girl and put her arms around her, rubbing her back.

"Will you give us a moment, please?" she asked her husband and sons.

Without a word, the three men exited the room, even Odin. He knew that Frigga's maternal instincts were exactly what the girl needed, and having to answer questions from four strangers and servants looking on were only going to make the girl more upset.

As the girl's sobs subsided, Frigga drew out a handkerchief and handed it to the girl, who rubbed her face and nose with it.

"Now," Frigga said kindly, "Why don't we start with the simple things first. Can you tell me your name?"

"Hanne," said the girl, hiccupping slightly.

"Welcome to Asgaurd, Hanne," said Frigga, smiling.

"My name is Frigga. I am the queen of Ausgaurd. My husband, Odin, you have already met. The two men with me were Thor and Loki, my sons."

Hanne nodded in reply that she understood.

"Can you tell me where you're from?"

"Asgaurd. Odin found me." She replied.

"Odin found you?"

"Yes. My mom –" she could not continue.

"what happened, darling?" Frigga asked quietly.

"My father died when I was small. It's just been me and mother for as long as I can remember, but a few weeks ago my mother – she left. She just up and left." Hanne started to weep in earnest.

Frigga sighed and put her arms around the girl again, letting her cry.

Finally, Hanne regained her composure and carried on with her story.

"I had been wandering in the woods for a couple of days when Odin found me, and asked what had happened to me. I had no family to go to, nowhere to live. Odin said he knew of people who would take care of me. And he took me here."

Frigga schooled her face into a look of polite concern, but inside she was fuming. Who was this woman to abandon her own child?

"Well, my dear, you are absolutely safe now, and I can promise you that you are among friends who desire nothing but your good." She said, squeezing Hanne's hand gently.

"You look exhausted, my dear. I believe a bath and a warm bed are required. And a visit to the healers – that cut on your forehead concerns me."

"No, really, you don't have to –" started Hanne.

But the queen would brook no opposition. After a visit to the healers, who cleaned and stitched up Hanne's cut (an entirely painless process, to her surprise), she was lead to her own room, which was more luxurious than any home she had been in in her life. Servants drew a bath for her in an enormous marble tub, and strew rose petals and sprigs of lavender into the hot water.

"Thank you very much," said Hanne, expecting to be left to her own devices. But a maid servant stepped forward and said politely, "may I take your clothing, my lady? I would be happy to bring you a fresh gown."

Hanne stared. She had read about palaces and kings and how the royal court was expected never to have to lift a finger, but this was an experience entirely alien to her.

Hesitantly, she removed her outer tunic. The maidservant had discreetly looked away, and Hanne stripped off the rest of her clothing and hurried into the enormous bath.

It smelled heavenly and Hanne sighed as a servant began to scrub her shoulders with a sweet-smelling soap.

"You have lovely hair my lady," said a maid servant kindly, scrubbing Hanne's scalp clean. The woman looked to be in about her forties, and had salt-and-pepper hair and a round, kind face.

"er, thanks," said Hanne uncertainly, unused to being addressed as "lady."

Suddenly a though struck her.

"I'm so sorry! I only this minute realized I don't know any of your names," she said, blushing slightly.

The older woman smiled. "I'm Eir, and this is Gudrun," she said motioning towards a young woman in her mid-twenties, who looked up from arranging a gown on the bed and smiled warmly at Hanne.

"We will be your maidservants, my lady. Anything you need, just ask." Said Eir.

"Thank you," said Hanne appreciatively. "I mean it, thank you for doing all this. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before–" the weight of the past few days came crashing down on her, and she struggled against tears. Eir squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

Hanne was helped out of the bath and wrapped in an enormous warm towel. She was lead over to the bed, and was dressed in a long nightgown that she knew was called a chemise.

As she crawled into the enormous bed, she whispered her thanks to Eir and Gudrun over and over. She was asleep within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Hanne woke just as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. She sat up in bed and looked around, studying her surroundings in the warm morning light. She started as her door opened, but realized that it was just Eir and Gudrun, come to make her ready for the day. She bade them good morning, and shushed them when they apologized for not being present when she woke up.

Gudrun went to the closet and laid out the most beautiful dress Hanne had ever seen. Raising her arms, she felt goose bumps as the cream colored silk slid over her arms and over her legs. Her shoulders were covered in a wide shawl that fell almost to her knees. Eir set to work arranging her hair in a complicated set of braids that gathered into one braid down her back. Her brown hair, shot through with streaks of gold, set off the cream color of the gown perfectly. After slipping her feet into a pair of soft shoes, she was pronounced ready for her day. A guard appeared at the door.

"Your presence is requested in the dining room, my lady." He said formally.

Hanne looked uncertainly at Eir and Gudrun.

"Go! They're asking for you." Said Gudrun with a warm smile. Eir gestured her out the door encouragingly.

Hanne set off with the guard, unsure of whether to make small talk. Finally she decided to try it.

"How is your morning going?" she asked.

"Very well, my lady."

"Do you usually guard this wing?"

"yes, my lady."

"Are you allowed to call me anything other than "my lady?"" she asked.

The corner of the guard's mouth twitched upwards.

"No, my lady."

_Right. _

They rounded a corner, and two sentries opened the door to the dining room. There stood the longest, most enormous table Hanne had ever seen, strewn with platters of meat, fruit, bread, eggs, cheese, pastries, goblets of wine…

The royal princes, Frigga, and Odin had all sat down to breakfast at one end of the table. A fifth setting was laid, but the chair was vacant. As she approached, she heard snatches of the conversation.

"… treat her as one of the family. Give her a suite of rooms, her own maid servants, access to the entire grounds." Frigga was saying. Odin nodded his head in agreement, and Thor and Loki nodded as well. They looked up as Hanne came closer.

"Hanne! Good morning!" Frigga smiled warmly. "Would you join us for breakfast?" she gestured to the vacant seat next to her at the table. Thor, Loki, and Odin all stood up.

Hanne blushed. She'd read about this kind of chivalry, but had never thought anyone actually practiced it any more.

A servant hurried over and drew out the chair for Hanne to sit down. Once she was seated, more servants began serving food and pouring wine. Hanne had never had wine for breakfast, and drank sparingly. She picked at her food, even though the smell was delicious. There was so much she didn't know; so many ways for her to make a mistake; it was too overwhelming.

Thor and Odin chatted, oblivious to Hanne's discomfort. Loki merely studied Hanne, his expression unreadable. Frigga, noticing Hanne's barely-touched food and wine, asked quietly, "is everything all right, my dear? I do so want you to feel at home."

"I'm sorry," Hanne whispered back, "I've never – I mean, I don't –" she searched for the right words.

"What on earth do I do?" she finally blurted out. "I mean, I've never eaten with royalty before. I've never dressed like this, or seen this much food in one place, or had wine for breakfast, or – " she broke off as Frigga gently laid a hand on her arm.

"We'll start small, then. Baby steps, to get you acclimated." She gestured a servant over.

"May we have some tea brought for Lady Hanne and myself? I feel I prefer a hot drink this morning."

Hanne smiled, grateful at the courteous way Frigga had saved her from her discomfort. The rest of the meal was spent politely recounting the story of her coming to Asgaurd that she had told Frigga the previous evening, at Odin and Thor's behest. Only Loki remained silent.

Loki watched the girl in front of him with interest, but schooled his face into a mask. As he listened to his father and brother badger her with questions, he found himself growing impatient. Didn't they understand? The girl had looked like she'd seen hell in the throne room last evening. Just because they put her in a new gown and scrubbed her clean didn't mean she was happy. She had been abandoned by her own mother. This girl was barely fifteen, hardly even a child herself. She was small, with a slender build, he noticed. Her hair was dark chestnut, shot through with streaks of gold. Her eyes were blue; not large, but expressive and intelligent. Her round face was made for smiles, and her cheeks, now that she had had rest and food, had regained some color.

Suddenly a great crash echoed through the hall, making Hanne jump and yelp in fear.

"Another!" Thor bellowed, and a servant rushed forward with another mug of ale.

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed. Thor was…. well, Thor was Thor. He studied Hanne again. Her expression was one of complete shock. She turned to the rest of the family, trying to gage their reaction. Frigga merely clucked her tongue absently, as though she had given up trying to change Thor's boorish behavior. Odin had ignored the outburst completely.

Hanne whispered something to Frigga, who smiled and responded quietly, "yes, my dear. That is quite normal. Wait 'till he and Volstagg get together. The poor servants spent nearly four hours picking up broken crockery the last time."

Loki nearly laughed out loud at the expression on Hanne's face.

Suddenly, Odin stood up. The rest of the family rose, and Hanne hurried to her feet when she realized the custom.

"I'm afraid duties compel me to leave you. I look forward to our evening meal." He nodded to Thor and Loki in turn, kissed Frigga's hand, and bowed slightly to Hanne, who returned with an awkward curtsey, her face turning pink. Loki bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

Hanne watched Odin stride out of the room, face still burning from her awkward attempt at respect. Suddenly, she felt Frigga's arm loop around hers.

"Lady Hanne, I would like you to come with me. There is much we should discuss. Odin and I have talked, and –if it is agreeable to you, of course – we would to invite you to become a member of the royal household."

Hanne snuck a quick glance at Thor and Loki. Thor was grinning widely. Loki did not look as enthusiastic as Thor, but his expression was not hostile. Hanne looked back at Frigga. Based on her treatment last night, she doubted that she would be brought on as a servant. But she was not part of the royal family. She was not a child of Odin or Frigga and would therefore never stand to enhereit the throne. She was not even a noblewoman's daughter.

"but what would I do?" she blurted out. "I mean, I do want to be useful." She faltered.

Frigga laughed.

"well, we shall teach you our Asgaurdian ways, first. I am sure that we will find some ways for you to use your talents. Which I'm sure are many," she added, winking.

As they walked out of the dining room, Frigga steered Hanne down a series of corridors. Soon she could hear the intermittent clanking of metal on metal. They rounded a corner and came to a courtyard, filled with women. Hanne gasped as she realized that all of the women were dressed in armor and had a sword in hand. She watched as a pair of women sparred with each other, ducking and weaving, apart and then coming together, almost like a dance.

"This will also be part of your training," said Frigga quietly. "Women of Asgaurd learn to fight as a matter of course, and some even surpass their male counter parts." She motioned to a woman with long, dark hair swept back into a high ponytail.

"That is Lady Sif." Frigga continued. " She is one of Asgaurd's best." Sif noticed the queen and Hanne watching her and bowed very low. Hanne returned with a deep curtsey. She wanted to stay on Sif's good side.

Frigga gently guided her away from the courtyard, and lead her around the palace in a grand tour. Hanne loved the library, with its towering shelves of books and marble columns. She stood in awe of the throne room, which looked like it had been forged of pure gold and hammered until her face shone in every surface. She was enchanted by the gardens, with its wide variety of flowers and trees of every color. There was a room for making music, which Hanne fell in love with immediately. But most of the instruments were strange to her, and she didn't recognize any of the songs on offer.

The tour complete, Frigga ushered her into a comfortable sitting room. There she and Hanne spent the rest of the afternoon going over Asgaurdian culture and royal etiquette. Several times Hanne had the feeling that there was someone else in the room, watching. But no one else was in the room; only Frigga and the sentry by the door.

At last, Frigga decided that the studies could cease for the evening. After dinner with the royal family, during which Thor and Odin dominated the conversation again, Hanne felt weary to her very bones. But instead of retiring to her room, she wandered back to the music room. She walked silently among the instruments, finally choosing something that looked like a guitar. She strummed it – the sound was deeper, richer than a guitar, and suddenly she realized that she was holding a lute. She'd never plaid a lute before, and was elated. She strummed a few times, and began to sing along to a tune she'd learned as a child.

Suddenly Frigga appeared in the doorway.

"My dear! I had no idea you could sing!"

Hanne jumped, and blushed at the surprise.

"It's not a hard song, really, it's something I learned a long time ago."

Frigga thought a moment.

"I believe, my dear, that you will be put to very good use." She smiled. Hanne looked back at her, uncertain.

"How would you like to be the head court musician?" Asked Frigga.

Hanne continued to receive education on Asgaurdian history and culture. She even had her first sparring session, something that left her uneasy.

After dinner one evening, Frigga summoned her to her chambers and had her play the lute for an hour or so. Loki and Odin joined in later in the evening, but Thor went off with this friends for a drink.

By the time Frigga and Odin were ready for bed, Hanne's hands were sore and tired from playing the lute. They bade Hanne and Loki good night, and left the room. Not wishing to be alone with Loki, Hanne stood to go.

"I did not bid you good night." Loki said.

Hanne stopped and turned around.

"What would you have of me, my prince?" she asked quietly.

"I am told that you can sing." Loki said, an unreadable expression on his face. "Sing me something."

"I'm afraid I don't know any songs sutable for royal rooms." Replied Hanne. "I played the songs on the lute merely by sight. You must have known how I slurred my way through the more difficult parts."

"No." said Loki, his expression kind. "No one who heard you play to night could have thought that there was anything wanting."

Loki looked at Hanne, who looked back up at him. He had watched her in the music room when she played, but had not been able to clearly hear her sing. He wanted to hear her. Somehow, this girl made him feel protective, made him feel resentful that she would be set up as nothing more than a performing monkey, to be brought out at the whims of his parents and then put away again when she was no longer required. But he wanted to hear her sing.

"Sing," he commanded, his voice harsher than he had meant it to be. He flopped down onto the nearest couch and passed a hand over his eyes. He was suddenly quite exhausted.

Hanne looked at him a moment, and then took her usual chair. She sat up straight, opened her mouth, and began to sing:

'tis a gift to be simple,

'tis a gift to be free,

'tis a gift to come down where we want to be,

And when we find ourselves in the place just right

'twill be in the valley of love and delight.

When true simplicity is gained,

To bow and to bend we will not be ashamed

To turn, turn, will be our delight

Till by turning, turning, we come round right.

Loki's heart nearly stopped at the sound of it – this sweet, clear voice, singing pure, sweet words acapella. He stared at her, but she was oblivious to him: her eyes were closed, her eyebrows raising and lowering as she sang – no, felt – the music. She repeated the lyric twice before she stopped and opened her eyes. Loki was unable to tear his gaze away from hers, and she blushed under his scrutiny.

"That was – that was good." Loki said gruffly.

"Thank you," was all Hanne said.

After another minute of silence, she rose and quietly left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Ten Years Later…

In the ten years since she had first been taken in by the royal family, Hanne's progress and work was watched by the public in Ausgaurd with interest. The initial gossip surrounding her mysterious jump from a ragged civilian to a member of the royal family had died down quickly. Hanne had endeared herself not only to her protectors, but to all of the staff, courtiers, and even members of the public.

Hanne had a very curious mind, and learned quickly. Even so, she did not become head musician overnight, having needed a proper education first. And that education was thorough – the arts and sciences, weapons training, Asgaurdian history, the royal family tree, royal etiquette, deportment, and, of course, study of music. Her teachers were all impressed – her brain was like a sponge, and she soaked up knowledge with enthusiasm. Only mathematics gave her trouble .

Hanne was terrible at mathematics, and it was not uncommon for Frigga or Loki to stumble on her in the library at some ungodly hour, nearly in tears in frustration over a particularly difficult figure. Her tutor, an ancient man named Olaf, was nothing but encouraging.

"Just keep trying, my lady." He would say, after going over a concept. "You've made more progress than you think. It'll come to you, by and by."

Frigga had watched Hanne's development and was pleased with her progress. She knew that Hanne had been terrified of nearly everything when she first arrived at the palace, and her lack of knowledge of how to comport herself had only increased her anxiety. Her relationships with Thor and Loki had improved, and she was now able to converse with them as freely as if they were her own brothers.

Her looks had improved too, Frigga thought, watching her over dinner one evening. She was not, at first glance, the most ravishing maid in the kingdom, but had a quiet sort of prettiness that one day turned into beauty when no one was looking. Her figure had filled out, and she was no longer as sickly thin as she had been that day when she had stood in the throne room, half-dead with exhaustion and hunger. Her cheeks had filled out, and were now round and rosy. Her eyes had regained some life, and the hollow look they had had, filled with grief at the abandonment of her mother, had now been replaced with a sparkle of life at having found a new family.

Not that Hanne would ever go so far as to say it out loud. She knew that her place was always to walk behind the family during formal presentations. She would never be called "princess", would never be really a daughter to Frigga and Odin. But she was, nonetheless, grateful. They had taken her in, had shown her kindness. After so much unkindness, it was a blessing that she was determined never to take for granted.

(Loki's POV)

Loki had quietly watched Hanne alongside his mother. He had always felt oddly protective of Hanne. He was pleased at her sense of humor – what he gave, she could hand right back. But her humor was never at anyone's expense, never made to make anyone feel less about themselves. She had become known throughout the realm for her kindness and generosity. But something about Hanne left him feeling slightly wrankled. He knew his parents were not planning to adopt Hanne, but the way she looked at them – with the absolute trust and affection that a young child would dote on their parents – made him angry. His parents were playing with Hanne, simply using her talents and abilities as their whims suited them. As much as he was the God of Mischeif, that lie did not sit well with him. But it was also not his place to call out his father – his mother had said to him, time and again, "there is always a reason to everything your father does." What could he do but trust them, as Hanne did?

One morning, as he sat with Frigga playing chess, his mother broached the subject of Hanne's progress.

"She has blossomed into a true Lady of Ausgaurd," she ventured. From the table by the window sill, they could see Hanne sitting in the garden, engrossed in a book.

"Indeed," said Loki quietly.

"I have heard talk that there are several young warriors who are anxious to court her," said Frigga, watching Loki to gauge his reaction.

Loki's eyebrows shot up.

"You can't be serious. What is she, fifteen?"

"Loki!" Frigga admonished, laughing. "She's twenty-five! Well past the age when most Asgaurdian Ladies are married."

"Well, yes – but – but that's – not my point." Said Loki, suddenly flustered.

"Do enlighten me, then." Said Frigga, not unkindly.

Loki was silent a moment.

"She has learned our ways, it's true. She comports herself as well as any member of the royal family should. Perhaps even better," he added bitterly, thinking of Thor's propensity to abandon manners. "But," he struggled for words, " does she want to be courted? I mean, half the warriors in the kingdom would bore her to death, and the other half would treat her as a trophy.

"I am quite certain that whomever Hanne chooses would treat her as the jewel that she is," said Frigga.

"And if they don't?"

"If they don't, then there will be a reckoning." Said Frigga, only half – joking. Loki smirked.

"Thor?" he asked. That would be a lark – watching Thor pummel the life out of some sniveling, rat-faced man who could barely wield a sword.

"No. I mean me." Her stare was like ice.

(Hanne's POV)

Hanne walked back to her room, happy with the progress she had made that day. She had been able to do a particularly difficult mathematical figure without help, had taught herself an entirely new song to play on the lute, and had read and documented nearly fifteen pages of Asgaurdian history. She found it fascinating – well, parts of it. Most of it was full of quarrels and wars. The men were barely distinguishable from the other, apart from names like "Silas the Destroyer" or "Heins the Brave" or "Georg the Terrible", and there were hardly any women at all.

_Though,_ she thought as she strolled through a corridor that lead to the libarary, _Sif could be in the history books. She's certainly brave enough– _

"Lady Hanne?" a quiet, smooth voice asked.

She jumped and yelped in surprise. Turning, she saw Loki standing several feet away, leaning against a pillar.

"Loki!" she gasped, trying to calm herself. "You scared me to death! What are you doing, lurking there in the dark?"

" I came to see you." He replied.

Hanne was taken aback. Loki never just came to see her. He was always polite, but never actively sought out her company until now.

"Why?" she asked.

"Pardon?"

"Why did you come to see me?"

Loki paused.

"I wanted to see how you were getting on," he said finally. "You are well?"

Hanne spread her hands in a slight shrug.

"As you see." She clasped her hands in front of her, waiting for Loki's response.

"You are happy here?" he asked .

_Why is he asking this? _

"Yes." She said simply. "I have a roof over my head, and food to eat, and many other things I didn't have before. I am grateful." She said simply.

"Does it not upset you?"

"Does what not upset me?"

"You were told that you would be the Chief Musician. Is this what you want?" Loki asked.

Hanne paused. Was it really what she had wanted? She hadn't come up with the idea. It wasn't repugnant to her, and she enjoyed making music. She enjoyed learning.

"I am very happy with the decision, even if it wasn't mine." She said carefully. She didn't want to say anything against Frigga and Odin, not after they had been so generous to her. And she did enjoy the idea of one day performing as Chief Musician of Asgaurd. She knew the position came with major perks, and she would soon be able to take in students to teach.

Loki was quiet for a long time. Hanne stood patiently by, waiting for the next thing he would say. She didn't know why he was asking her these questions, and it made her uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Loki blurted out, "But they don't care about YOU! Do you see? They only see you as some form of performing monkey, to be used whenever they feel like it, to have you sing and perform and be of use when it suits them, and then to shut you away again when they no longer require you. And when it suits them, they'll marry you off to the first driveling ninny of a suitor who asks –"

"HOW DARE YOU?" as Hanne cut him off.

"How dare you insinuate that, Loki? How dare you suggest that Frigga and Thor and Odin don't care? Would they have taken me in if they didn't? Would they have invested all of this time and energy ensuring that I become a proper lady of Asgaurd if they didn't? Would they have ensured that I receive a good education if they didn't?" she could feel her face growing hot, as it did when she was upset. If she hadn't been so angry, she would have been shocked at her own daring for shouting at a crown prince of Asgaurd.

"Th - they just want the glory!" Loki sputtered, trying to save face.

"Excuse me? The GLORY?" it was all she could do not to strike him.

" What glory is there for them to have? I was nothing! Abandoned! My mother didn't even want me!" she was crying now, both from anger and from the old hurt. She could feel her hands shaking and clenched them into fists, gathering the material of her skirt in them.

"They are the only family I have, Loki! How dare you suggest that their motives were not out of kindness and compassion? Do you really think so low of your own brother? Your own mother? Of Odin?" she was so angry now she could hardly form the words. She broke off, breathing hard, staring Loki dead in the eye, daring him to answer back.

"Don't you ever come to me with those kinds of questions again," she said, her voice deadly quiet now. "And don't you ever dare compare me to a monkey." She glared at him, and Loki actually stepped back at the look on her face.

Without waiting for any dismissal from him, she turned on her heel and strode into her chambers. At the door, she whirled around and shouted,

"And if I ever marry, it won't be to a driveling ninny!"

And she slammed the door with all the strength she could muster.

(Loki' POV)

Loki stared at the door, the echo reverberating through the corridor, shock etched on his face. He hadn't meant to anger her, only to warn her. Now he felt an absolute sense of guilt. Based on her reaction, he knew he had been completely in the wrong. He didn't know how he had expected this conversation to go, but this dressing-down at the hands of a simple girl was not something he had planned. He had to fix it. He had always felt protective of Hanne, but had never acted on it out of fear of creating awkwardness between them. He had now done just as he had feared. He knew he had to fix it – but how?

Later, after much soul-searching, a very long training session, a two-hour gallop on his horse, and lots of raking his hands through his hair, Loki sent for one of the servants to deliver an enormous bouquet of Hanne's favorite flowers to her chamber.

_This will smooth everything over_, he thought. _Tomorrow she'll be back to normal._ But the next day, Hanne was not back to normal. She would not look at him over breakfast, and Loki later found the vase of flowers smashed on the ground outside her bedroom window overlooking the garden. He raked his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Well. Loki Odinson at a loss. This is new." Said a voice behind him. He turned and looked at Frigga. She looked at him expectantly, as though she knew that he needed to tell her something.

Loki decided there was nothing for it. The whole story spilled out – his protectiveness of Hanne, his suspicions about his parent's attitude, and the debacle outside Hanne's chambers. Frigga was angry with Loki for thinking as he had, but didn't berate him as Hanne had done. Instead, she merely said,

"and what do you think now?"

"That I was wrong." Loki said, and Frigga was reminded of his childhood days when she had had similar conversations with him.

"I agree." She said seriously. "What do you plan to do about it?"

"I want to fix it," he said slowly. "I want to make her happy."

It was new to him – admitting guilt freely like this, admitting that he cared about another person. Frigga schooled her face into a serious expression, but inside she was ecstatic. For Loki to admit that he cared about Hanne, even in a platonic way, was far more than she could have hoped. Her son was not one to go in for exaggerated displays of feeling. And, though it was a long-shot, Frigga hoped that this care would develop into something more with time.

"Apologize." She said. "It'll do you both good."

(Hanne's POV)

Hanne lay on her bed, fuming. The past two days she had barely said a word to anyone. She had snubbed Loki outright at breakfast, refusing to even look at him. She kept to herself around everyone else, afraid that her anger would leak out and that she would lash out at someone who didn't deserve it.

There was a knock at the door.

"Lady Hanne?" Eir opened the door and curtseyed.

Hanne sat up and schooled her voice to be pleasant.

"Hello Eir. What is it?"

"Prince Thor is here to see you."

_Thor? What is Thor doing here? _

"My Lady." Thor stepped into the room and bowed. Hanne rose from the bed and curtseyed deeply.

"How are you?" she asked politely.

"I could ask you the same question. You haven't spoken to anyone in nearly two days, and you ignore Loki." Thor said. "This is not like you, I know. I would like to help, if I can. What troubles you?"

_Well. So much for beating around the bush. _

"I – I confess I was angry with Loki," she admitted. "We had a rather severe quarrel the evening before last and I'm afraid I lost my temper with him."

"Hmm. Yes, Loki can sometimes be maddening. But I know he holds you in high regard, Lady Hanne, and I'm sure meant no disrespect."

Hanne paused.

"I shouted at him," she said in a small voice. "I was so angry, and I shouted at him, and I don't think I should have done – he's a prince –" her eyes filled with tears. She hated fighting, once the shouting had stopped, but in the heat of the moment, when she had been so angry…

Thor chuckled.

"My lady, i promise you, however much you may have raised your voice, it is nothing to how many times I have bellowed at him."

Hanne gave a small, watery smile.

"What should I do?"

"Seek him out. Apologize," said Thor, knowing that this advice would not offend her. "If I know him at all, it might take him aback at first, but he will be sure to respond favorably."

Hanne curtseyed.

"Thank you, your royal highness."

Thor bowed once again.

"You are very welcome, my lady."

Later that night, Hanne could not sleep at all. She had kept quiet at dinner, unsure of how to proceed with making amends with Loki, but hadn't sat in the icy silence of the past two days. She paid attention to the conversation and even laughed at the jokes. Loki had stared at her in his usual, closed-off way, but Hanne paid it no mind. Towards the end of dinner, Odin, Thor, and Loki were called away on some diplomatic business - merely a "shaking hands" meeting, Frigga explained, - so Hanne had no way of catching him when the family adjourned for the evening.

She flung the covers back, bracing herself against the cool air that rushed in. Careful not to wake Eir or Gudrun, she slipped her feet into a pair of soft leather shoes and crept out of the room. She found herself suddenly hungry, and snuck down to the kitchens, where she found herself a fresh peach. She enhaled the fruity, sweet scent, rubbing the soft fuzz against her lips, smiling. She loved peaches. Taking a small silver knife, she stole out to the balcony adjoining the throne room. Perching herself the stone railing, wide enough to sit on, she looked out and sighed contentedly. The best view of Asgaurd was here – the stars flung themselves in their enormous constellations, and she could see parts of galaxies – she knew they made up Ydrasil - glowing red and turquoise. The two full moons glowed brightly through the cherry and maple trees, and she could see the Rainbow Bridge, ever pulsing, as though it were alive.

Someone behind her cleared their throat. She turned her head and saw Loki slowly advancing toward her, looking very serious.

"Good evening," he said.

"Good evening, prince Loki." She said softly. Loki kept walking until he was standing next to her, leaning against the balcony railing. He was close enough that they could have a private conversation, but far enough away to respect her personal space. Even sitting on the balcony ledge, she only came up to his shoulder.

"I want to say –"

"Please allow me to – "

They both chuckled.

"Please, proceed." Loki offered.

Hanne looked at him, gathering her wits. She must do this properly. She was a lady of Asgaurd.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. It was wrong of me. I should have kept my temper and showed you the respect you deserve as a prince of Asgaurd. I sincerely apologize." She looked down into her lap, afraid that if she went on that it would become awkward.

"I am sorry too," said Loki softly, and Hanne knew he meant it. She looked at him, and his face was full of an expression Hanne had never seen before – was it tenderness?

"What I said was wrong – utterly and completely wrong. I should never have had such poor faith in my parents and my brother. I should never have assumed that you felt unhappy with your lot. And I do want you to feel happy," he went on earnestly. "I truly do. When you first came here, you looked so miserable –" he broke off, unsure of how to proceed. Hanne took his hand, and he was surprised to find that for how small it was, it was warm. It felt – he barely permitted the thought – it felt _right._

_ "_I _am_ happy, Loki," she said, looking earnestly up into his face. " Really and truly. You and Thor and Frigga and Odin are like my family, as I said earlier –"

"Shrieked, more like – you were a perfect Valkyrie." loki interjected, a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh, be quiet," Hanne giggled. "Ok, fine, as I _shouted_ earlier. I've never felt as accepted, wholly and completely, as I am here. And Loki, you have _no idea_ how excited I am at the opportunity to be Chief musician. I'll be able to teach, and keep learning new things all the time. Most people would do anything for an opportunity like this." Her eyes sparkled at the prospect, and Loki felt an unfamiliar flip of his stomach when he saw it.

_What? _

He resolved to brush off that particular feeling.

Hanne remembered the peach, and began slicing into it. She halved the fruit, holding it over the banister so that the juice didn't ruin her expensive chemise. She held out a half to Loki.

"Truce?" she grinned.

He grinned back.

"Truce." He took the half she held out to him and took a bite. He looked over at Hanne. She was staring out at Ygdrasil again, swinging her feet like a child as she consumed her half of the peach. She wiped her chin and laughed as juice ran over her mouth.

Loki suddenly wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

_NO_. he told himself firmly. _That would NOT do_. She thought of him as family, and now that the two of them were reconciled again, Loki was loathe to ruin their patched relationship. And in any case, she was not of royal blood, not even a noblewoman. Not that he would let that stop him, if he ever – _NO. Steady on…_

The two stared out at the softly glowing landscape for a while until Hanne gave an enormous yawn. Despite her protests, Loki insisted that she return to bed, and insisted that he escort her back to her chambers. They bade each other good night, contented that they had both resolved their conflict wihout any further hurt.

The next morning, Hanne woke refreshed and happy. She chatted pleasantly with Eir and Gudrun, and bantered in her usual way with Loki and Thor during breakfast. Suddenly, a servant appeared.

"Your Majesty," he addressed Odin, bowing low, "The students for Lady Hanne have arrived."

Odin smiled.

"Excellent. We shall greet them in the throne room."

The family rose and proceeded to the throne room, where a small group of people were waiting. As she drew near, Hanne realized that these were her charges. A servant introduced them: Lizabet, a little girl who looked to be about five years old smiled up at Hanne shyly, her large green eyes wide.

Axel, a little boy with a shock of red curly hair, peered up at Hanne seriously through a pair of spectacles and shook her hand politely. Gunnar, an older gentleman who Hanne guessed might have been the children's grandfather bowed. She liked him immediately – full, round, red cheeks, white hair, and a merry laugh. Sindri, a short, plump woman who looked as though she had a head cold gave an enormous sneeze and then curtseyed to Hanne. She glanced at Loki and Thor, who were doing all they could not to laugh.

Hanne's last pupil stopped her dead in her tracks. She was taller than Hanne by a full head. Her dark hair lay in soft curls, her olive skin was flawless, and her large, brown eyes would have captivated a god. She was introduced as the Lady Aenor, and Hanne recognized the name as the daughter of an Asgaurdian warrior of very high rank. As she drew near to the girl, she saw Aenor's expression change from utter self-assurance to haughty disdain as she looked back at her.

_That attitude won't last, milady. Be assured of that. _

Hanne turned to look at the royal family. Thor and Loki had obviously caught sight of this last pupil of Hanne's, and were staring at her with marked interest. Burying her sense of irritation, Hanne addressed her pupils.

"Welcome to Asgaurd! I hope our time together will be enjoyable. I'm very much looking forward to teaching you all. I'm sure you're all exhausted from your journey – "

"Not all of us are exhausted," cut in Aenor, loudly enough to carry through the entire room. "_Some_ of us live only a stone's throw from the palace."

"Be that as it may," continued Hanne pleasantly, as if she had not heard her, "I'm sure the rest of you would like to rest and recover tonight. But be sure to sleep well, because we start bright and early tomorrow!"

She smiled at them, and they all – Aenor excepted – beamed back. As servants lead them through to their chambers, she turned to see Frigga approaching.

"So! New pupils! How exciting! Though im afraid you may get along with some better than others…" she broke off.

Hanne decided to put the best construction on the situation she could.

"Oh, no," she said lightly. "I'm sure it will be fine. This could be fun!"

_Let it be fine_, she thought silently. _Please, let it all be just fine…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Three weeks later, Hanne shut the doors to the music room behind her and sighed contentedly. She could not have asked for better students. Lizabet had shown promise in ballad recitation and storytelling, and had taken to Hanne like a duck to water. Initially quite shy, she said very little, but would answer politely if Hanne asked her a direct question. The first night after they had been introduced, Hanne was returning from dinner when she heard a small whimper from a corner. She followed the sound until she found poor Lizabet, distraught at the notion that she had been taken to Asgaurd to live forever and would never see her parents again. It took a good deal of reassurance that she would see her parents again (bolstered by a mug of warm milk and hugs from Hanne), but within two days, she was peppering Hanne with questions about everything – what was that instrument? What did it sound like? Could Hanne play it? Could she teach her?

Hanne loved teaching Axel, as well. His strengths were in wind instruments, particularly brass. Even at his young age, he could play as well as though he'd been training for years.

Gunnar, she learned, was not the children's grandfather, but had decided, in his old age and leisure, that he would like to learn to play "this and that," he had explained, winking at her. "Call it 'continuing education, my dear."

Hanne was only too happy to oblige.

The first day of teaching, she discovered that poor Sindri had absolutely no musical talent at all, but had been brought in the mistaken belief that Asgaurd's chief musician was in need of an assistant. Hanne had to concede that Sindri was right – with teaching four new pupils, as well as performing at her regular engagements, she found that an extra pair of hands was exactly what she needed. While Sindri didn't aid in teaching, but helped Hanne plan lessons and keep her work in order. Within a few days, she had been established as Hanne's personal secretary. It was new territory to Hanne. She had had servants wait on her, of course, but had never been given charge of someone in this way. She tried her best to work with Sindri as an equal – if there was ever a problem, Sindri knew she could broach the subject with Hanne without fear of dismissal or punishment.

But she found Sindri invaluable. Together, they worked out a general course of study: basic lute playing, musical theory, ballad recitation, performance technique, and a concentration of the student's choice. In addition, the younger pupils were required to finish whatever education course their parents had set them on. All of her students had been nobles or the children of nobles, and so money was no object. Hanne insisted – to Lizabet and Axel's dismay – that their tutors remain with them and instruct them as they had been doing.

The only trouble Hanne found with the arrangement was Aenor. The girl was haughty, spoiled, and undisciplined. But she could sing. Hanne was amazed the first time she opened her mouth – the girl had incredible range and an extremely powerful voice. Hanne had begun to work with her on some folk tunes and ballads. Aenor sang them well enough, but the story never came through. When Aenor sang, it was all about Aenor. If the song was flirtatious and talked about lovers, it was well enough. But in songs that required depth of feeling or conviction on the part of the singer, the characters and the melody never really came through.

One evening, Hanne's students were invited to dinner with the royal family. Frigga was the most curious, and asked all manner of engaging questions. Odin surveyed the group, unreadable as always. Thor and Loki, Hanne noticed, had shifted a bit in their seats, sitting up taller when Aenor entered the room. She tried to ignore the turn of her stomach as Aenor made cow eyes at Loki throughout the meal, instead turning her attention to Lizabet and Axel, making sure they behaved themselves. She needn't have worried – Axel gave a perfect bow when dinner was over, and Lizabet had brought small, white flowers to give to the queen. She curtseyed awkwardly, wobbling a bit and throwing her arms out for balance, but made up for it with a wide, earnest smile, looking up at Frigga with large green eyes.

As the group walked into the sitting room adjoining the banqueting hall, Hanne looked around – Axel was in conversation with Thor and Loki, discussing swordplay with them as seriously as any warrior might. She caught Loki's eye, and saw that he was trying desperately not to laugh – the boy hadn't even reached puberty yet. She gave Loki a look.

_Don't you dare laugh_, she mouthed silently. Loki's eyes widened as he feigned innocence.

_Who, me? _He mouthed back. Hanne tried not to smile. Lizbet was sitting on a loveseat with Gunnar, swinging her feet and listening to him tell a story about the time a biglesnipe had chased him up a tree.

"I had to stay there all day and all night, until the beast went away!" he laughed. "It kept hitting the trunk with it's head, making it sway dangerously one way, then the other!" he leaned far, nearly crushing poor Lizabet, who giggled on, and then leaning another way until he looked like he would fall out of his seat. Soon the rest of the group (excepting Aenor, as per usual) was chuckling along with him.

_This_, thought Hanne, looking around the room and feeling a sense of utter contentment. _This is what family feels like._

The feeling was cut short when she saw Aenor make her way over to Loki and sit down next to him, unnecessarily close. Her stomach turned again.

Aenor tossed her dark hair over her shoulder, revealing an elegant shoulder. The dress she had worn to dinner was a deep emerald green, and low-cut to reveal a perfect décolletage. A bit more décolletage than Hanne would have preferred from her students, regardless of how old they were or how much money they had. She watched Aenor and Loki chatting. Aenor was clearly flirting with Loki. But even after all these years, she still could not read Loki's expression. She could never tell if he was joking or not, but here, in the soft light of the fire, he looked to be enjoying himself quite a bit. She felt her throat close up.

_NO_. she told herself firmly. _None of that. He isn't yours. He won't be. You are just the musician -_

_But what of it? _said a voice in her head._ More unequal matches are made every day. You haven't been adopted by them. You are no blood relation. If he wanted to, he could-  
><em>

_Stop it, _she told herself_. You stop this NOW. _

To distract herself, she suddenly stood and looked at her students, exclaiming a little too loudly,

"Why don't we all show the royal family what we have learned so far?"

Everyone in the room turned and looked at her, surprised. It wasn't like Hanne to blurt out things, especially impromptu concerts where none had been asked.

"If we may be so bold, of course, your majesties," she said quickly, trying to cover her social gaff. As she curtseyed she could feel the heat rising in her face – both from her boldness and from watching the interlude between Aenor and Loki.

If Frigga and Odin were offended, they hid it very well. Hanne lead her students in a simple song, one that she knew wouldn't have taxed their voices with little warming up and would still have been pleasant to listen to.

Hanne herself was even surprised by her students – they performed well under pressure. The voices were exactly matched to each other, and none of them showed any fear.

The whole room clapped when they had finished. Frigga and Thor were beaming, and Odin actually managed a smile. Only Loki remained stone-faced.

Hanne looked at her students and smiled.

With curtseys to the king and queen, the musical band made to leave the room.

"Stay!" said a smooth voice, carrying throughout the large chamber. It was Loki.

"Stay, please! I should like to hear the lady Hanne sing. Bring a lute! The lady Hanne shall sing us a song."

Loki watched Hanne, waiting to see her reaction. He had called out, hardly able to stop himself. Hanne had sung for him once, and it was something he had never forgotten – the look of her, still a child in many ways, still nervous around him, but bravely doing what was asked of her. And her voice – the sound of it had broken Loki's heart, and at the same time, made him feel elated. And now, Hanne was no longer a child. He was certain that her voice had become stronger – it would be a lady's voice, as Hanne herself was a lady. They had to hear it – they had to hear Hanne sing. They needed to know that however much she might try to hide behind her students, Hanne's voice was the only one worth hearing.

(Hanne's POV)

Hanne stared back at him, her cheeks pink at this sudden request. Frigga nodded encouragingly, and a servant ran to fetch a lute. She cast around in her mind for a song to sing – what would suit?

Finally, she made up her mind. Taking the lute from the servant, she settled herself onto a stool, plucking at the strings of the lute. Playing a short introduction, she glanced at Loki. He was watching her with that same unreadable expression. She caught glimpse of Aenor sidling up to her and whispering in his ear, but Loki brushed her off. Continuing to play, Hanne began to sing.

'tis a gift to be simple,

'tis a gift to be free,

'tis a gift to come down where we want to be,

And when we find ourselves in the place just right

'twill be in the valley of love and delight.

When true simplicity is gained,

To bow and to bend we will not be ashamed

To turn, turn, will be our delight

Till by turning, turning, we come round right.

(Loki's POV)  
>It was the same song she had sung for Loki, all those years ago. Time had in no way lessened its impact on him. He felt the same strange flipping sensation in his stomach that he had felt the night he apologized to Hanne. Her voice hadn't deepened, but had become richer, fuller somehow, as though the sound had grown along with her. She felt the music no less than she had ten years before, when she had first sung for him. It was all he could do to stay where he was – he felt drawn to her, in some way.<p>

All too soon, the music ended, and the spell broke. Hanne's audience applauded politely, Loki joining in last, hardly able to take his eyes off of Hanne.

(Hanne's POV)

Hanne sighed as she walked back to her chambers, berating herself over the impromptu concert she had instigated. She hadn't planned on singing for the royal family. Not that she minded singing for them, exactly, but the way Loki had been staring at her tonight had made her uncomfortable. It was different than his usual study of her – more intense, as though he were searching her out. As she approached the door to her room, she was so tired that she almost missed the slip of paper attached to it. Written on it were only two words:

_GO HOME._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Hanne stared at the paper on her door, her mind reeling. What did it mean? Who could have done this?

Suddenly, she was furious. How could anyone who knew her situation imply that Asgaurd was not her home? So long as Odin and Frigga thought her worthy to live with them, what did it matter? Ripping the paper off of the door, she strode into her chambers. She crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it into the blazing fire, not even pausing to greet Eir and Gudrun, who stood and looked at her with confused expressions. She felt her eyes prickle with the beginning of tears, but blinked them back. She was not a sniveling school girl. She would not go that easily.

Hanne decided not to say anything about the note on her door to anyone. Eir and Gudrun would only worry, and she knew that Loki and Thor would only blow the issue out of proportion.

* * *

><p>She continued with her routine as usual – waking early to read and continue her own musical study, sometimes to walk in the gardens on her own as a form of meditation. Then it was breakfast with the royal family, and afterwards teaching her students until mid-afternoon. She gloried in her student's accomplishments, no matter how small, and did her best to remain patient through their struggles.<p>

Poor Lizabet had the hardest time – she was only just beginning her musical education, and became frustrated at not being able to play or sing as well as the other students. One afternoon, Hanne sat in the music hall working with Lizabet over a point of theory while Axel was out on the balcony, trying his hand at the French Horn. He was a natural.

Without warning, Lizabet threw down her pencil and erupted into sobs, burying her head in her hands.

Hanne looked at her, alarmed.

"Lizabet, what's wrong?"

"I can't! I can't play as good as Axel and it's not fair! I want to be good but I can't play!" she wailed, her little face pink with frustration.

Hanne hugged her.

"Lizabet, you're making an unfair comparison. Axel started learning while you were still a baby. If you compare yourself to him, you'll be miserable. You are learning so much, Lizabet! Remember your first day, how you didn't know what a quarter note was? And how frightened you were when I had you recite your first ballad, even though it was just to me? Well, look at you now! You're playing songs, and reciting ballads better than anyone I know!"

"but they're easy songs. I want to play a song like Axel can!"

"I know, Lizabet, I know you want to be good. And you are! Do you know the expression 'we mustn't run before we can walk'?"

Lizabet nodded, sniffling a little.

"So it is with you, sweetheart. You're learning all the basics now, but soon you'll be able to play just as good as Axel."

Lizabet gave a watery grin and picked up her pencil.

Though he knew it wasn't right to spy, Loki watched Hanne work with her students almost every day, hidden from view. He was amazed at the patience she had with them. She didn't baby them – she'd had become very stern with Axel for fudging his independent practice records – but she wasn't a harsh taskmaster, either. She knew what to say to encourage them without making false promises of their own abilities. The students adored her – with the exception of Aenor.

One afternoon, Hanne was rehearsing a new song with Aenor. Loki watched, hidden as always, as Hanne tried to engage Aenor with what she was saying.

"The power of your voice is lovely," she explained, "but this song is telling a story – a girl's heart has been broken by the man she thought she was going to marry. I'm not getting any emotion from you- no sadness, no anger. Half of the effect of these ballads is the way they're sung –"

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know," snapped Aenor.

Hanne blinked.

"Then sing it like I'm asking you to." She said, her voice low and quiet. Loki knew, from his personal experience, that she was very angry, and trying very hard to control it.

"And why should I listen to advice from a woman who is little more than a governess?" Aenor asked baldly.

"Because your father is paying an awful lot of money for you to be here, and unless you would like me to give him an unfavorable report –"

"Oh, you'll _go tattling to my father_," drawled Aenor. "How _threatening_."

Loki was about to come out of his hiding place when Hanne stood and looked at Aenor. Her eyes sparked, as they did when she had shouted at Loki. He knew she was furious.

"You're through for today," she said coldly, humiliated and angry with herself as she felt the heat flood her face, as it always did when she was upset.

Aenor smirked and turned on her heel, swaying her hips as she walked out of the room.

Hanne sat back down, trying to still her pounding heart and regain control of her emotions. What in the nine realms had just happened? Aenor had always had an attitude, but had never openly defied her like this before. It was a problem, one that Hanne wasn't sure she could solve on her own.

But on the other hand, if Hanne went to Frigga, she might think that Hanne couldn't handle teaching, even if the class size was small... Jul was approaching, and Hanne would be called on to lead the music in the great hall. What happened if she suddenly had her feet knocked out from under her by Aenor? She knew the girl had no respect for her – what if she tried to undercut her authority in front of the entire royal court?

Hanne shook her head, trying to quiet her mind. It would not do to speculate; she needed to keep herself focused. Jul was one of the most important festivals coming up, and Hanne's performance at the celebrations that night would be attended by over a thousand members of Asgaurd's elite aristocracy. She needed to stay calm. She stood, her resolve regained, and went to her desk to go over the exercises Lizabet's copybook.

Loki stepped out from behind the pillar that had served as his hiding place. He cleared his throat softly and Hanne jumped. Turning, she saw Loki and flushed crimson.

"Your Royal Highness," she curtseyed, but the greeting was clipped. How long had he been watching her?

"My Lady Hanne," Loki gave a slight bow. "How are your students?"

"They fair well. Some apply themselves more than others."

"And how are you?" he looked at her intently, as though trying to search her out.

Hanne shrugged slightly, looking a little less perturbed than she had a few moments before.

"As you see me. I teach, I study. I am happy."

Loki found himself studying her again. Something more was bothering her than just Aenor's snobbish behavior.

"Is there something amiss, my lady?"

"Nothing, my lord." She answered quietly, shaking her head. He knew she was lying, but decided not to press the issue.

"Lizabet was quite upset earlier today," he said casually. Hanne stared at him, mouth agape. She knew he had been watching. But Loki's eyes sparkled with mischief. She couldn't stay angry with him for long.

"Yes," Hanne smiled ruefully. "She idolizes Axel, wants to be just like him. As, I think, did a certain prince of Asgaurd look to his brother while he was growing up." She grinned mischievously at Loki. He blushed at her teasing, his mouth falling open.

"You- why – you've been talking to my mother." He said solemnly, but his eyes sparked with fun.

Hanne giggled. Loki's heart leapt at the sound.

"No, not at all. It's no shame to admire your siblings, Loki. Frankly, I would have liked to have an older brother to –" she broke off, unsure of how to proceed. Had she overstepped her boundaries? She didn't want to imply that the royal family had neglected her.

"An older brother to – " Loki prodded. He found, to his surprise, that he was interested in the life that Hanne might have imagined for herself. While she had grown up with Thor and Loki, it hadn't been exactly _alongside_ them. The two princes had almost reached adulthood when Hanne was discovered, and her education had been largely solitary.

Hanne took a deep breath.

" To grow up with. Laugh with. Annoy, on occasion." she paused. Thor and Loki were like family to her- but were they really, truly, like brothers? Thor she loved dearly, and cared for Loki no less – but why did her stomach do that funny flip every time he walked into the room? She was fairly certain that those feelings did not resemble sibling affection.

Loki watched her, unsure of how to proceed. Did she think of him and Thor as brothers? If so, then it was paramount that he try and quell the funny feeling he had whenever Hanne was close by. He had caught himself staring at her in recent weeks, watching the way her hair caught the light, admiring the way she so patiently taught her pupils, encouraging them through everything; the way she was always polite, the way she had a habit of sometimes staring off into space, as though her mind were wandering among Ygdrasil. She kept her emotions largely to herself – didn't wear her heart on her sleeve. Loki, trickster god that he was, admired and loathed that about her – admired it because he had a like tendency; loathed it because he never really knew what she was thinking. She was in no way like Aenor, who was all beauty and voluptuousness on the outside. Inside, Aenor was as ambitious and conniving as a snake, and cold as a Jotunheim winter.

Suddenly, Hanne came out of her reverie.

" Despite that, I am well, my prince. I thank you." She smiled, offering a slight curtsey. Loki took her cue – she had business to see to. He bowed.

"Shall I see you at supper?"

"yes, my prince."

"I look forward to it." he smiled.

Her sense of unease was unabated as Hanne went to her chambers to change for dinner. It did not help that Hanne noticed another note attached to her door:

BITCH. GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM.

Shaking, Hanne ripped the paper off of the door. She stared at the foul words; though she had destroyed the first note, she thought she recognized the handwriting. But who? Who could be behind this? Certainly none of the servants – she, and they, knew very well what the punishment was if any of them dared to threaten a member of the royal household.

Again, the note went into the fire.

* * *

><p>During the next few weeks, the weather turned bitterly cold. Snow began to fall in Asgaurd, and Eir and Gudrun exchanged Hanne's lighter gowns for a selection of warmer ones. She loved the colors of Asgaurdian court in winter – deep jewel tones, earth tones, and steely grays. The queen's wardrobe never failed to impress.<p>

One morning, Frigga summoned Hanne to her chambers. She had canceled lessons for the day - Lizabet and Axel had both come down with terrible head colds, and with her pupils numbering half and not feeling quite up to snuff herself, she decided to give Gunnar and Aenor the day off as well.

Hanne approached the queen's chambers, gaping. She had never been in this wing of the palace before, and the effect of the enormous gold doors was impressive. Two guards flanked the doors, and Hanne stated her business. The doors swung open to reveal a set of apartments even more lavish than the ones Hanne enjoyed. An enormous bath in the center of the circular room was strewn with lily pads, rose petals, and some other flowers Hanne couldn't name. The wall hanging were lush fabric of golden cloth and turquoise.

"Ah, Lady Hanne." She strode across the room and held out both her hands. Hanne took them, smiling. _This woman_, she thought. _Where would I be if not for her? _

"Well, my dear," said Frigga, grinning, "I am glad you have come. As you know the Jul celebration is only a few weeks away; I trust you and your students are preparing diligently!"

Hanne nodded.

"Good." Frigga smiled. "I called you here to ask: have you given any thought to what you might wear to the Jul celebrations?"

Hanne shook her head.

"To be honest, I've not even thought about it at all."

"Well, that is fortunate! I should like to help in your selection, if I can."

Frigga gestured to a group of servants, who began to pull dresses seemingly out of thin air and lay them on the bed. Frigga eyed the enormous selection thoughtfully as the servants continued to lay out items- bracelets and earrings and necklaces and shoes and tiaras and circlets – in gold and silver and hammered bronze and every precious stone known to civilization. Hanne had never seen so many jewels in one place.

Frigga turned to look at Hanne, and laughed at the look on her face.

"Are you all right, dear?"

"I think I may need a moment," Hanne joked. She approached the bed, looking at all of the items on display – so many colors of gowns to choose from.

"During the Jul celebrations, it is customary for a young maiden to wear the colors of the man whom she wishes to court her," Frigga said quietly. "Is there any color you would like in particular?" she asked carefully. Hanne looked at Frigga in a panic.

"I – I had not-," Hanne stammered. She hadn't even thought about suitors yet. Her face turned scarlet.

Frigga laughed gently and gave Hanne's shoulders a light squeeze, " well, then by all means, dress to please yourself, and no one else."

Hanne took Frigga's words to heart, and the rest of the afternoon passed pleasantly as the two women chatted and picked their way through the trinkets on the bed. As Hanne made her choice, Frigga smiled to herself. The Chief Musician of Asgaurd would not go unnoticed.

* * *

><p>As the days passed leading up to Jul, the celebrations began to take shape within the palace. Huge pine boughs were brought in to decorate the great hall, and an enormous fire was built that burned at full strength, day and night.<p>

And still, the notes did not stop. Sometimes they called Hanne foul names, sometimes they didn't. But they always contained the same hateful message: Go home. Hanne was reluctant to tell anyone about it, hoping that whoever was posting these hateful messages would become bored by her lack of reaction and give up.

But this calm exterior was to be sorely tested.

The night before the Jul festival, she retired to her study to try and go over some lesson plans with Sindri. As she entered the room, Sindri stood up. Hanne greeted her cheerfully and sat down at her desk. Sindri approached her, her hands clasped in front of her. Hanne looked up and became alarmed: the woman was shaking.

"Sindri, what's wrong? Are you ill?" Hanne asked.

Sindri shook her head and stared at the floor.

"My Lady –" she started, then began again.

"My Lady," she could not continue.

Hanne rubbed the woman's arm.

"Sindri, what's happened? Is someone hurt?"

"No, my lady."

"Please, I hate seeing you like this. What's wrong?"

Sindri continued to look at the floor.

"My lady," she said quietly, almost in a whisper, "I must give in my notice."

"Give notice? Whatever do you mean?"

"I must leave your employment and seek my fortune elsewhere."

Hanne was shocked. Sindri had never indicated that she was unhappy, and Hanne had made it clear to her that if she ever felt uncomfortable with what she was asked to do, or felt that she wanted to be given other duties within the palace, that she was at perfect liberty to make that request. That Sindri would keep quiet about her unhappiness until now surprised and hurt her.

"Sindri, why?" she asked softly.

"I- I just –"still, Sindri could not look at her.

"I... I'm in need a change, my lady."

Hanne stared at her.

"Sindri, is there something I have done? Have I offended you in some way? If I have wronged you, in any way, I am terribly sorry; please let me put it right," Hanne begged. "Is it the work? I know you have your plate full; we can scale back if –"

"No, my lady, you've done nothing!" said Sindri earnestly, looking at Hanne for the first time since Hanne walked into the room. "You have only ever been good to me –"

"Then why?"

A look of pain crossed Sindri's face.

"Please, my lady, don't ask me –"

"I will ask you, Sindri. This is not like you. Has something happened? Has someone put you up to this?"

"- No, my lady."

Hanne frowned. There had been a slight pause before Sindri had answered. Not enough for Hanne to know that Sindri meant yes, but enough that she knew that she wasn't being fed the entire truth. But she didn't want to accuse Sindri of lying – the woman had only ever been faithful and hardworking. She sighed.

"Well, Sindri, if that's how you feel, then I suppose I can't stop you. Though I will be terribly sorry to see you go."

Another look of pain was etched on Sindri's face, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I shall miss you, my lady." She said quickly. Then she turned and fairly fled out of Hanne's office.

Hanne sat at her desk, her mind too rumpled to work. What in the nine realms would have made Sindri quit like that? It had never been like her simply to abandon anything. She was diligent, methodical. But something about the way that she had addressed Hanne just then didn't seem right – she wasn't just bored with her lot and looking for a career change. A thought struck Hanne then_: she was scared_.

Sindri had seemed afraid during the whole interview. But why? Was she intimidated by the amount of work she had to do? That wasn't it – the women had been working together for months and Sindri had never complained and had always been very thorough and efficient, no matter how many tasks Hanne had set for her. Sindri would cheerfully add the next item to her to-do list, no matter how long it grew.

_So why the abrupt departure? _

Hanne sighed, suddenly exhausted. She knew she'd never get anything done now, and decided to skip dinner altogether return to her chambers to retire for the evening. But when she arrived, she received yet another surprise.

_What in the nine… _

Eir and Gudrun had always, without fail, been waiting to greet her when she retired to her room at the end of the day. But they were nowhere to be found. The room was cold, and dark in the gray light of dusk.

_Where were Eir and Gudrun? _

Too many strange things were happening – the notes, people behaving strangely – what in Bor's name was going on?

A knock sounded at her door. She opened it to reveal Loki, looking worried, but then a look of surprise crossed his face when he realized that it was Hanne opening her own door.

"Lady Hanne," he said, his voice mirroring his face.

Hanne's stomach flip-flopped. She'd never seen him look like that before – worried. It was strange, but not at all unpleasant. She hoped he didn't notice the strange heat building in her cheeks.

Trying to cover her own embarrassment, Hanne bobbed a curtsey.

"My Lord."

"You were not at dinner."

"No, my lord."

"May I ask why?"

"I –I was not hungry, my lord."

Loki stood in her doorway, shifting his weight back and forth nervously.

"May I come in?"

Hanne blinked. She had never known Loki to be nervous. This was entirely alien to her. Brushing this thought aside, she nodded.

"Of course." She stepped aside to let him through.

Loki stepped into the room and frowned at the dark room.

"It's freezing in here! Why isn't there a fire?"

Hanne froze. Should she tell the truth?

"I- I'm not cold, my lord." She lied.

Loki stared at her, and she squirmed under his gaze.

"You're not?"

"No, my lord."

Loki raised one eyebrow.

"I have a warm shawl," she offered lamely, tugging the blue fabric closer about her shoulders.

"Where are your servants? They should be here to tend to these things."

Hanne faltered. She knew the penalty for a servant who was caught missing from their post.

"I-I gave them the day off. Eir wanted to visit her mother who was sick, and I thought it only fair to release Gudrun for the day as well."

Loki stayed as he was, eyeing her critically. Then, without a word, he turned and strode to the fireplace. He waved his hands. In the time it took Hanne to blink, a roaring fire was dancing merrily in the grate. Loki waved his hand again. The torches along the walls lit up, filling the room with a warm light.

Loki strolled throughout the room, his hands behind his back. Hanne suddenly felt irritated with him. She could never tell what his purpose was, and there were enough people acting strangely today without her having to decipher what Loki's intentions were, too. Before she could ask him, though, he turned to look at her. His expression was soft, almost kind – the same one he wore months ago, when he had apologized to Hanne and the two of them had spent the evening in companionable silence, staring out at Ygdrasil.

"I've always loved –"Loki stopped short, staring at her.

Hanne's heart began to pound.

_Oh … _

Loki cleared his throat, still staring at Hanne.

"I've always loved- this room," he said finally.

_Oh. _

Hanne searched for the right words.

"It has always been comfortable," she said awkwardly."I am told that the Queen made many alterations to the room before it was given to me as my chambers."

"You are happy, then?" Loki asked, searching her face eagerly.

Hanne decided not to mention Sindri's abrupt resignation. She smiled as best she could.

"Yes, my lord."

"Your servants treat you well?" he took a step forward.

_Goodness, but he was tall._

"Yes, my lord. I could not ask for better or more faithful servants than Eir and Gudrun."

"Good. Good, I am glad of it."

Another long pause. Loki finally spoke.

"My Lady, the festival of Jul is coming very soon-"

"Yes, the students are practicing very hard for their performance, as am I."

Loki nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes, I should think so."

He cleared his throat unnecessarily. He was _nervous_, Hanne realized, with a jolt of surprise.

"Will you be singing?"

"Yes, my lord."

Loki smiled, looking pleased.

_How did anyone's eyes get to be that green?_

"Do you like the songs you'll be singing?"

Hanne laughed.

"I do hope so, my lord; I was the one that chose them!"

Loki laughed too.

"Yes, I suppose that would be the right way about it."

Another awkward pause.

"There will be dancing." He said.

"Oh?" this was new. But it didn't matter, since Hanne would be providing the music for the evening.

"Has anyone taught you dances of Asgaurd?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"A few of the more popular ones. All part of a ladies' training." Hanne smiled.

"Yes. Yes, of course. I should have realized."

There was yet another awkward break in the conversation. Hanne's discomfort now was paramount.

Loki was about to say something when the door opened and Eir and Gudrun walked in. They were clearly shaken by something, and were talking in whispers. They stopped short as they entered the room, realizing that Hanne and Loki were standing there. They curtseyed very deeply to Loki, and kept their eyes on the floor. That's when Hanne noticed Gudrun.

And the large, black bruise on her left eye.

Hanne gasped in horror. Ignoring Loki completely, she crossed the room to Gudrun.

"Gudrun! What on earth happened to your eye?"

But the girl was silent. Hanne took her hand.

"Fell in the garden, milady," Gudrun mumbled.

Eir shook Gudrun's shoulders slightly.

"Don't you dare lie to Lady Hanne!" she said severely.

Loki crossed the room to stand with the group of women. He crossed his arms.

"What happened?" he asked. He meant business.

Gudrun jumped slightly, afraid of Loki. Then, she started to cry, hot tears of fright and pain running down her face.

"Attacked." She said.

"Attacked!?" squawked Hanne. "You were _attacked_?" She put her arms around the sobbing girl.

"Oh, Gudrun, I'm so sorry-" she broke off, feeling helpless. "Are you alright?"

But poor Gudrun only cried harder.

"Who did this to you?" Loki asked. His face was hard, but his tone was quiet.

"I-I don't know." Gudrun stammered. "The corridor was too dark."

Loki sighed. He turned to Eir.

"Take her to the healers," he ordered brusquely.

Eir didn't need telling twice.

Loki strode back to his chambers, his mind in a whirl. This would not do; servants being attacked. And what if it had been Hanne? He nearly cursed out loud; both at the thought of Hanne being harmed, and at his own self; it wasn't like him to lose his nerve.

_Damn it, man. You have the Silvertongue; why couldn't you have just asked her? It was only a dance… _

* * *

><p>Hanne was genuinely disturbed now. She lay in bed, her mind whirling with the events of the past few hours. She had been so busy preparing for Jul that she'd been able to ignore the notes that were posted on her door. She had been saddened and confused by Sindri's sudden departure, but had drawn the conclusion that Sindri had withdrawn for private reasons. Private reasons were harmless enough. But now her own maid had just been attacked.<p>

Why? Why was all of this happening? Who could wish Gudrun that much ill that they would attack her? She was no threat to anyone. She was sweet, if a bit simple.

Why did Sindri suddenly decide to leave? Why was she afraid?

_Why?_

_Why all of it?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Hanne slept fitfully, dozing until Eir had gently nudged her awake, handing her a drought of sweet potion.

"To help you sleep, my lady." She murmured.

Hanne had drunk and was asleep almost instantly. She had not dreamt, and was glad of it – her mind needed a respite from the turmoil of the last few days. When she did wake, Eir and Gudrun greeted her with their usual cheerfulness. Gudrun's eye looked remarkably better – the blackness had faded, and the swelling was minimal. Hanne couldn't help but admire the healer's talents.

The women chatted on light topics as Hanne was bathed and her hair arranged. She began to relax as Eir ran a brush through her hair and twisted it back from her face. Hanne stared at her reflection in the mirror, letting her mind wander.

She mentally rehearsed as song she had been working on, went over the musical selection for that evening. She had nearly exhausted the Asgaurdian repertoire, turning to Midgaurdian songs that she discovered – some of them were sung during the mortal festival of Christ's Mass, which fell at the same calendar time as Jul.

She felt confident in her student's abilities. She had decided not to worry about being undercut by Aenor's behavior – the girl would behave as she chose anyway. It did not do to speculate on her behavior; any defiance or outbursts would have to be dealt with as they came. Briefly, Hanne considered whether or not she had the power to remove Aenor from her tutelage. If the girl didn't want to be there, then there was nothing Hanne could do to change that. But she also hoped that there was a possibility for change – that Aenor was merely going through a phase, or some personal troubles that Hanne was not privy to; she wanted to believe that Aenor could change her behavior, could step up and be an example for Lizabet and Axel. She wasn't sure if it could happen, but she decided that there was hope.

Hanne did not immediately change into the ornate dress she would wear that evening; instead, she stayed in a simple linen shift and her warm shawl. She went in search of some lunch, admiring the way the snow fell on the trees as she walked along the pillared courtyard. She found Frigga in a comfortable sitting room, a cheerful fire blazing. Tea and an assortment of light delicacies had been brought, as there would be heavier feasting later that day and into the wee hours of the next morning. Hanne had attended Jul celebrations before, of course, but this year would be her first as the official Chief Musician of the Asgaurdian court. She sat opposite Frigga and took a sip of the tea she had poured. It was delicious and sweet.

Snow was falling outside the window, and Hanne found herself becoming more relaxed than she had in days. She and Frigga chatted between bites of delicately prepared pastries, and Hanne briefly wondered if there was something in the tea that Frigga had added to calm her nerves.

The two discussed a few minor details of what to expect that evening. Then, Frigga's expression grew serious.

"Hanne, Loki tells me that you had no fire in your room last night."

Hanne felt her face grow warm. She hated the idea of having to lie to Frigga, but didn't want Eir and Gudrun to get into trouble. She opened her mouth, hardly knowing what she would say. But Frigga stopped her.

"Loki explained everything to me, Hanne. Please be assured that neither Eir nor Gudrun will be punished. I trust Gudrun is recovering well?"

"Yes, my queen. She looks much better than she did yesterday. "

Frigga relaxed.

"I am glad of it," she said. "I know how you respect and treasure your servants, Hanne. It is an attitude most exemplary for a lady of Asgaurd."

She paused.

"Hanne," she said quietly, looking intently at the young woman across from her, "so long as you live with us in this palace, you shall have a fire."

Hanne looked at Frigga and saw only tenderness in her eyes. But there was something else – an almost maternal look, as though Frigga was upset by the thought that Hanne would be uncomfortable or lack for anything.

Hanne nodded her head deeply in gratitude.

"I thank you, my lady." She said simply.

* * *

><p>(Frigga's POV)<p>

Frigga watched Hanne intently.

"So long as you live with us in this palace, you shall have a fire." She said quietly.

She watched as the girl's face flushed. She was moved by Hanne's compassion, her tenderness for those even who were not of her station. Loki had described the way Hanne had nearly been in tears in her distress for Gudrun after she was attacked. Frigga watched as Hanne bent her lovely brunette head in thanks.

_Oh, my daughter_, she thought. _Your heart…. Your dear, sweet heart… _

She would be perfect for Loki.

* * *

><p>(Loki's POV)<p>

Loki paced in his room, unable to think clearly. What was it about this girl that made him so nervous? She was hardly anything to be afraid of – the top of her head barely reached his shoulder. He'd only ever seen her angry once. The force of her fury had shocked him. She was little, but fierce. She was kind, but firm. She was small, but warm. She was quiet, but friendly. She was family, but not family. She was a contradiction. An enigma.

_It's one dance, you dolt, _he told himself._ It's only the Northlands Dance. They do it every year. You've danced it every year. All you need to is to ask her. _

Then an awful thought struck him: what if someone else had asked her? His body went rigid with shock at the thought.

But why should he care? Why should it matter to him if a songstress danced with one warrior or another? Or with anyone, for that matter? She was a musician! She wouldn't be dancing anyway!

He sighed, frustrated. Then, suddenly, he was furious at the idea of someone else dancing with Hanne, the thought of her small, delicate hand in someone else's; the thought of her being in the arms of some other man. Seizing a book from his desk he flung it across the room. It landed –smack!- against the wall near the door and fell to the ground.

"Brother?"

Loki turned. Thor couldn't usually sneak up on him like that.

"What?" he asked curtly.

"Is something amiss?" Thor asked casually, ignoring Loki's outburst.

"Not at all," Loki replied, his tone still crisp.

"Then why are you flinging-" Thor picked up the book- "The Life and Works of Ulrich the Great" about your chambers?"

"No reason." He said, his voice constricting.

Thor looked at him, unimpressed.

"You are so perceptive, Loki, but sometimes, you can be really thick." Thor elbowed his brother.

Loki elbowed back, and a good natured, brotherly scuffle broke out. Soon Thor had Loki in a wrestler's headlock.

"Lemme out! Lemme go!" growled Loki.

"Not until you promise to ask the Lady Hanne to dance the Northlands with you," crowed Thor, chortling.

Loki gulped.

"What?"

"I'm not an idiot, Loki. Now, I'm not letting you out of this headlock until -"

"Fine! I'll ask her! Now leggo, you great oaf!" Loki snarled.

Thor let go, and Loki straightened his clothes. The two brother's stared at each other, then suddenly burst out laughing. Loki felt instantly better – the scuffle, the talk, the laughing acted as a release valve on his nerves. Thor clapped Loki on the shoulder, and left the room.

Loki decided then and there.

He would not dance the Northlands with anyone but Hanne.

* * *

><p>Loki could already hear the music playing when he made his way to the great hall. Snow was falling, enormous snowflakes the size of his fingernail. He smiled to himself. He loved winter. Somehow, the cold wind didn't seem to bother him as much as it did the other Asgaurdians.<p>

He walked into the enormous room, taking in the sight of nearly seven hundred nobles and aristocrats, laughing and talking over their feasting. The dancing hadn't begun yet, but he could hear music. Several professional musicians were in a corner of the room, strumming various instruments. The affect was not at all unpleasant. He looked around, unable to find Hanne. Before he could spot her, Frigga was at his side.

"My son," she smiled warmly.

Loki bowed slightly, smiling.

"Good evening, mother."

Frigga laid her hand gently on his arm.

"were you looking for someone?" she asked gently

"No!" answered Loki, a little too quickly.

Frigga smiled.

"She's over there." She gestured, the long sleeve of her gown catching the light.

Loki looked and saw Hanne.

His heart nearly stopped at the sight of her.

Hanne was dressed in a dark blue gown with a matching shawl, with tiny gold flowers embroidered at the hem. Her hair was pulled away from her face, yet was allowed to tumble freely down her back in soft, natural curls. Loki couldn't help but stare. Hanne usually wore her hair up, pulled into braids, or otherwise kept out of her way. This – the way her soft curls caught the light, the way the tiny circlet she wore seemed to dance in and out of the soft waves- this was stunning. The cosmetics had been kept to a minimum, and the only jewelry she wore was a pair of tiny drop earrings of golden-amber colored stone. Her eyes sparkled as she talked animatedly with a woman that Loki didn't know. Suddenly, Lizabet appeared out of nowhere, nearly knocking into Loki. He looked down at her in surprise, but she ignored him completely and raced across the room, throwing her arms around the woman talking to Hanne. Lizabet's high, cheerful voice carried through the room: "Mama! You came!"

The woman knelt down and hugged Lizabet. Loki couldn't hear the conversation, but it didn't matter. He wasn't looking at them. He was watching Hanne, who was grinning. He watched as she looked at Lizabet, her mouth forming the word, "surprise!"

Loki felt his heartstrings pull – Hanne had arranged a surprise Jul reunion between her students and their families. Other joyful cries were heard throughout the room as the rest of the students came in and realized who awaited them; Axel bellowed his delight and ran full tilt to hug a boy who was exactly his height and likeness, and a tall man with shocking red hair who Loki guessed was his father; Gunnar roared a laugh as he beheld his wife and kissed her full on the mouth, not caring who saw. Loki looked back at Hanne, and blushed slightly when she suddenly turned and looked at him. She grinned. He grinned back. She took a step toward him, as though she were coming to speak to him, but was waylaid by an elated Gunnar and his wife. She smiled, continued her conversation with them.

Suddenly Loki felt a presence next to him. He looked to find Aenor, arms crossed, leaning against the door frame. Loki guessed that she supposed her expression and body language to be sultry. He found her musky scent cloying- it was too strong. He was nearly choking on it.

"Pethetic, isn't it?" Aenor asked.

"What is?" Loki asked politely. He didn't much want to converse with Aenor, but he couldn't be rude.

"That. Some sniveling teacher who thinks that she knows everything, being sweet just because it's Jul. You know she criticized my singing the other day? Stupid, really, since she spends all of her time with two witless children. And she has us singing paltry songs about _family_ and _home _and _country_."

Loki's jaw set in a firm line, a sign that he was irritated.

"What would you like to sing about instead?" he asked, fighting to keep his tone even.

Aenor looked up at him through her eyelashes, as though she were trying to be coy.

"Love, my prince." She said silkily, her wide mouth forming an o as she spoke.

Loki quirked an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"Songs send messages," Aenor cooed, her meaning crystal clear. "If people only knew how to interpret them." She ran her finger lightly down Loki's arm.

"Indeed?" asked Loki, unmoving, in a tone that betrayed nothing of his now fraying patience. This girl was beyond belief.

"Stay, my prince, until later," breathed Aenor, looking intently at Loki. He wondered how she could be so bold. "I will sing, and you may discern my message, if you will." She curtseyed and walked away, purposely rolling her hips in a way Loki couldn't miss.

_No need to sing my dear,_ thought Loki. _Your message was clear enough. _

Loki sat at the table between Thor and his mother, trying to enjoy himself. He wished that Hanne could be relieved of her musical duties and come and eat with him as they used to, but alas. Here he was, feigning merriment as the men throughout the hall got steadily more intoxicated, and some of the younger women began to become in various states of undress.

He was hardly paying attention when the master of ceremonies announced that the time for singing had begun. It was gone midnight; Jul had come.

The crowed focused its attention on Hanne and the musicians. Axel and Lizabet shifted nervously as Hanne greeted the guests and introduced her students, in addition to the paid musicians who had been playing for most of the evening. This was their respite.

The students and Hanne collectively sang:

_Herr Olof has saddled his good grey mare,_  
><em>And off he has ridden to the mermaid's lair.<em>  
><em>His saddle of gold floated high on the waves<em>  
><em>And down sank Herr Olof to the mermaid's embrace...<em>

The harmonies were perfect. The tune was lilting, a drinking song; a merry ballad about a man falling in love with a mermaid.

The guests clapped as the students bowed.

A few instrumental songs followed, wherein Axel and Gunnar displayed their progress with the lute and brass instruments.

Then Aenor stood up and walked to the center of the room, in much the same manner that she had walked away from Loki. It was calculated to affect.

Anor began to sing:

_Love is a bird no-one can tame…_

_In vain you'll call his name when it suits him to refuse…_

_I fancy him, though he keeps mum…._

_If you won't love me, I'll love you_

_And if I love you, then watch out!_

_The bird you thought you'd bait_

_Gave up and flew away_

_When love's far off, it makes you wait_

_When you give up, it's in the way!_

_All around you, quickly winging by_

_It comes, it goes, and back again_

_You think you've caught it_

_Then it's shy_

_When you keep clear it's got you then!_

As Hanne accompanied her pupil on the lute, Anor tossed her head and batted her eyes through the song, staring the whole time at Loki. He heard Thor chuckle somewhat uncomfortably next to him and fought the urge to smash his brother's head into the table.

The song was meant for a voice far more mature and trained than Aenors; in her hands, it was strained. She was trying far too hard, and it showed. The words themselves were clear enough – she was singing in the midgaurdian language of French, but All-speak took care of the language barrier easily. Loki shifted uncomfortably in his seat. When Aenor finished the song, Loki stood wanting nothing more than to leave the room and bathe himself. It was like he was a piece of meat.

But then, a cry of, "Hanne! Hanne must sing!" from Gunnar stopped him in his tracks. He would not miss any performance of Hanne's, not for the world. He saw Hanne blush a bit, then nod. She picked up a lute and began to tune the strings. A hush fell over the guests as they waited with baited breath to hear the Chief Musician of Asgaurd sing.

Hanne played a short introduction, and sang:

_Lullay lullow, lullay lully,_  
><em>Beway bewy, lullay lullow,<em>  
><em>Lullay lully,<em>  
><em>Baw me bairne, sleep softly now.<em>

_I saw a sweet and seemly sight,_  
><em>A blissful bird, a blossom bright,<em>  
><em>That morning made and mirth among.<em>

_Lullay lullow, lullay lully,_  
><em>Beway bewy, lullay lullow,<em>  
><em>Lullay lully,<em>  
><em>Baw me bairne, sleep softly now.<em>

_A maiden mother, meek and mild,_  
><em>In cradle keep, a knavë child,<em>  
><em>That softly sleep; she sat and sang.<em>

_Baw me bairne, sleep softly now._

_Lullay lullow, lullay lully,_  
><em>Beway bewy, lullay lullow,<em>  
><em>Lullay lully,<em>  
><em>Baw me bairne, sleep softly now.<em>

Loki was bowled over, again, by that sweet, clear voice. It sounded low, comforting, and almost maternal. He tore his eyes away from Hanne and looked around the room. Everyone sat enraptured; watching Hanne as she gently plucked the strings of the lute and sang her gentle song. The only person who looked cross was Aenor, who _tsked_ loudly and stage whispered, " but it's _a Midgardian_ song..."

Loki didn't give a damn where the song came from. Hanne's voice suited it perfectly.

He leaned over and spoke briefly in his mother's ear:

"I want to dance with her."

* * *

><p>Hanne's POV<p>

As the song ended and the guests clapped enthusiastically, Frigga stood. The room went silent.

"We shall now begin with dancing," she announced happily. "As is our tradition, we open with the Northlands dance. The princes will choose their partners." She sat down again.

Hanne picked up a violin and a bow as the paid musicians filtered back in to their places. She heard someone behind her clear their throat. The room had gone silent.

She turned, and there stood Loki, dressed in his customary green. He was bowing slightly, one hand behind his back, the other outstretched towards her.

"My Lady," he said quietly, though Hanne was sure everyone in the room could hear, "will you dance?"

Hanne was shocked.

"But -but who will play?" she stammered, perplexed.

"I will play, my lady," replied Gunnar cheerfully. Hanne relaxed. She trusted Gunnar with a fiddle, and was even more pleased when his wife sat down next to him, and produced one of her own. The room was still quiet, all eyes on Hanne and Loki. The prince of Asgaurd was asking the musician to dance.

Hanne looked at Frigga. She was beaming.

"Yes," she smiled, taking Loki's hand. "I will dance with you, my prince."

Loki beamed.

As they took their places for the dance, Gunnar and his wife tuning their fiddles, Thor, Hanne, Loki, and Sif stood in the middle of the room. When the music started, the two couples started to move in a large circle, joined hands, and began to skip, turning their bodies first towards each other, then away. As they progressed in the circle, the two men retained hold of their partner's hands, and ducked under in a turning motion. Then, it was the ladies' turn to be spun.

The couples dropped hands; Hanne danced out of reach of Loki; their paths crossing, but never enough that the two could touch each other. She looked back at Loki mischievously- this was a dance of flirtation, after all. Everyone knew that. Loki turned in a circle, denoting the man's frustration at his ladylove ever out of reach. The dance of cat-and-mouse continued, Hanne always smiling as though she held a secret. Loki watched her, in awe. She normally was never like this – never this flirtatious. But the music and the dancing had unleashed something new in Hanne. He found he quite liked this side of her.

At last, as the dance dictated, Loki caught Hanne around the waist and spun her round and round; Hanne kept a firm grip on Loki's shoulder as they spun. Thor and Lady Sif had dropped out of the dance all together to watch; the guests throughout the hall were whispering to each other. The youngest prince of Asgaurd and his dancing partner were utterly charming.

Hanne and Loki danced as though they were the only two in the room, gazing at each other, oblivious to anyone else. As the music became faster, the faster Hanne and Loki turned faster as well. Her hair caught the light and her skirt flew out behind her as they turned. Some of the more inebriated guests began to whoop and call out encouragement. Hanne threw her head back, laughing heartily. This was more than happiness – it was joy.

As the music abruptly stopped, Loki and Hanne slowed their turning. They stopped, and Loki looked at Hanne. She curtseyed, her eyes bright.

"Thank you, my prince. That was fun!" she said, panting slightly. Loki took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, my lady."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aenor, looking red-faced and furious. He fought back a laugh.

"Will you dance again, my lady?" he asked Hanne. He never wanted to let her go.

Hanne demurred, saying she had to get back to leading the musicians. But she never stopped smiling as she made her way over to Lizabet and Axel.

The dancing continued until the wee hours of the morning. The enormous fire at one end of the room had burned down to glowing embers, still maintaining considerable heat but giving off far less light now. Some of the more inebriated guests were found snoozing under the long feast table. Servants were clearing away the remnants of the feast, extinguishing candles, wiping up spills. Lord Fandral and a young lady were found canoodling in a corner and were shooed away; the last of the guests were bowing to Frigga and Odin, paying their respects to the princes.

Hanne packed up the last of the music and bade the musicians good night. Despite their pleading, she had sent Lizabet and Axel off to bed hours before. As she walked through the golden halls to her chambers, she sighed in contentment.

The night had been a success. She had played well, the students had exceeded themselves, and, to top it all off she had danced with a prince! She could scarcely believe it. She had hardly been able to breathe at the expression on Loki's face when he asked her; as though all of his hopes of happiness depended on her answer. And why shouldn't she have danced with him? One dance did not equal a marriage; those who wished to condemn and gossip could do so all they liked – she had been Loki's choice.

Eir and Gudrun had waved from a corner during the evening; she was happy that they could come down and enjoy the music- it was Jul, and she hated to have denied the servants a bit of happiness. They worked so hard –

She stopped. The door to her chamber was open, and she could hear Eir and Gudrun talking, both ashen-faced.

"How!? I don't understand – who would do something like this?" Eir was saying. They caught sight of Hanne, and Gudrun burst into tears.

"Oh, my lady, I'm so sorry, we only just got back, we just found…" Eir could not continue. Tears coursed down her cheeks

Hanne walked into the room and gasped.

The room had been trashed.

The bed clothes were torn, pillows and feathers scattered everywhere. Her desk had been pulled apart; books were strewn about the room and the drawer had been smashed on the stone floor; her clothes had been pulled from the wardrobe and torn to shreds, littering the floor. But what made Hanne's heart stop, made her blood run cold, was on her pillow:

It wasn't a note.

It wasn't blood.

It was a doll, made in her exact likeness, with a knife stuck through its throat.


End file.
